Lagrimas de Sangre
by Aiko kuruta
Summary: Un amor.... Dos vidas.... UNA TRAJEDIA mi primero son fic con la cancion ROXANA Si tu no estas aqui... dedicado ARISU ZAOLDYECK mi BETA.. mi amiga y mi HERMANA ROSADITA! LEANLO PLIS!ONESHOT


Fan fic: inuyasha

LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE

Na: los personajes le pertenecen a

La chica caminaba por las sucias veredas de la oscura ciudad mientras la lluvia golpeaba con murria el suelo. Su mirada era distante e ida pues no dejaba de pensar en el… no entendía porque había echo tal atrocidad…

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire_

Su vestido de novia se hacia pedazos al cada paso de la chica, su ramo yacia olvidado en un basurero, su velo era pisoteado por la gente que transitada por aquella vereda y sus zapatos eran triturados por la mandíbula de la maquina trituradora de basura. Su maquillaje corría por su rostro a causa de sus lagrimas y de la fría lluvia que azotaba la cuidad de Tokio mientras que la gente la observaba pidiendo en silencio el porque de su estado.

_No quiero estar así  
Si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie._

Luego de largas horas de caminata sin rumbo y a paso lento, la chica llega hasta un pequeño parque olvidado; poseía bancas desastradas, los faroles parpadeaban dando señal de su deterioro y el ambiente era ambiguo y relegado. La joven se sentó en una de las sucias bancas y poso su perdida mirada en el cielo, la lluvia cada ves caía con mas intensidad y recelo, como si supiera el dolor y la angustia que poseía aquella chica de tan solo 16 años.

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote_

Perlas color cristalino rodaban por su rostro afligido mientras que por su memoria aparecían recuerdos de su amado… recuerdos distantes de su amado… cuando ella se sentía protegida… cuando ella se sentía la mujer mas bella y feliz de este mundo… pero ahora solo quedaban sueños rotos… solo quedaban ilusiones… solo quedaban ambiguos recuerdos de lo que era para ella… felicidad…

_Si tú no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas._

-porque- se pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta en el aire- porque me dejo… hice algo malo?, acaso estoy pagando por algo que hice en el pasado?-su manos se aferraron al vestido mientras que su mente rebuscaba alguna mala acción por parte de ella – si hice algo malo… porque lo tuve que pagar ahora? Porque justo hoy… en el momento mas feliz de mi vida…porque dios me lo quito…POR QUE!!!- la joven se tira al suelo lleno de barro mientras golpeaba el cemento con sus frágiles manos en signo de desesperación… el cielo estaba triste y las nubes no paraban de llorar al igual que la chica de cabellos oscuros

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

– yo no puedo… vivir sin el… no puedo… yo ya no tengo razón para existir… porque mi corazón te pertenece, al igual que mi alma y mi cuerpo… todo mi ser es tuyo y ya no estando aquí soy una cosa sin valor… no tengo ningún sentido para vivir… en ti encuentro mi vitalidad, mi alegría y todo lo que tengo… me falta el aire…

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas_

La joven estaba empapada hasta los huesos, sus manos sangraban a causa de los golpes que ella le brindaba al cemento y sus ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar. Luego de varias horas de estar bajo la lluvia, Kagome Higurashi se paro del helado cemento y con su vestido de novia se encamino hasta el lugar que había sido su nido de felicidad: su casa

-No quiero volver- dijo deteniendo su trayecto – esa casa posee muchos recuerdos de el… demasiados… no quiero llorar mas… no quiero estar triste… no quiero estar sola entre tantos recuerdos de el… - miro sus pies y vio que estaban heridos a causa de caminar sin zapatos – pero creo que tendré que hacerlo… mi familia y amigos me buscan…- con esto siguió su trayecto- tendré que fingir mis sentimientos… cosa que nunca lo hacia con el…

_Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
Lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño  
Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque  
No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire._

La joven abrió la puerta de su casa, avanzo lentamente hacia su habitación y se tiro en su cama… podía sentir el olor de el entre las sabanas… entre la almohada… su esencia estaba impregnada en cada rincón de la casa... hundió la cabeza en la almohada de el… donde cada noche después de decirle "Buenas noches, amor" se dormía placidamente mientras ella acariciaba sus plateados y sedosos cabellos

-Lo extraño tanto… por qué tuvo que pasar esto… por qué!!!- la chica rompe a llorar mientras se aferra a la almohada – porque se tuvo que ir de mi lado… no puedo y no quiero creerlo!!!!!!!Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, InuYasha!!!!No puedo – Kagome rápidamente saca de su cajón un frasco de pastillas relajantes – mi corazón siempre será tuyo… y no tengo sentido de vivir si tu…si tu….- la chica cae en un profundo sueño… sueño del que no despertaría jamás… sueño el cual le conducirá hasta su amado… hasta su todo… sueño que la conducirá hasta su Inuyasha… y permanecerán juntos.. PARA SIEMPRE…

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas bi_

_SI TU NO ESTAS… AQUÍ……_

Noticias: Un joven de 18 años muere en un accidente automovilístico. El joven de nombre Inuyasha se dirigía hacia su boda a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando un camión colisionó al automóvil en donde iba el… los datos oficiales dicen que el conductor del vehiculo perdió el control por exceso de velocidad…. Y a raíz de todo esto- dicen los familiares- su novia Kagome Higurashi se suicido. El cuerpo se encontró sin vida en la casa de ellos el mismo día del accidente y la causa de muerte dicen los forenses, fue intoxicación por medicamentos…- el sujeto de las noticias arregla los papeles de su escritorio-esperemos que ninguna otra tragedia como esta suceda de nuevo…

FIN

Na: MI PRIMER SONG FIC!!!¬¬ lo se… muy tragico.. demo.. nose porque se me ocurrio… nacio de mi cabeza y lo escribi… no me gustaria que pasara nada de esto… pero… como nacio de mi cabeza lo pase al pc… espero que les haya gustado

Saludos a mis amigas akaris!! Que las amo!!

Y a mi hermanita tefy que es fan de esta serie genialoza!

Matta ne!

Aiko chan


End file.
